Fairy NFL
by Srigneel
Summary: AU. Joven, apuesto, adinerado y una gran estrella en el mundo del deporte, pero aun así no era feliz, la relación con su actual pareja parecía una terrible rutina pero todo cambio aquel día, La joven que le robaba suspiros y sonrojos estaba interesada en el, ¿Sera un nuevo comienzo? NaLu %100.
1. Un buen dia

_FanFic __**SirIgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"**Un buen dia"**

7 de Julio del año x777 una cálida mañana de primavera, el gran sol asomaba por la ventana del amplio balcón, de aquel gran departamento, despertó sin ganas y con demasiada fatiga, sabiendo todo lo que ese día le tenía preparado, otra vez tenía que volver a fingir que todo estaba bien.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño para tomar una refrescante y "_aclara ideas"_ ducha, en donde dejo que aquellas miles de gotas de agua se llevaran su mala energía y le proporcionen ganas de continuar su día.

Luego de vestir una camisa de botones blanca con bordados rojos, que dejaba al descubierto su firme y musculoso pecho, pantalones de _Jean _negros y esos Tenis deportivos _Nike _negros que tanto le gustaban decidió bajar para tomar un desayuno.

[N/A: Tenis = Zapatillas]

Bajó las escaleras y escucho ruidos que provenían de la cocina, inmediatamente supo que era _ella,_ ahí estaba cocinando algo.

-Buenos días Lissana. Saludo fríamente y sin ánimos.

-Oh, ya despertaste dormilón. Contesto canturreando –Estas muy guapo. Agrego.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –Pregunto tomando asiento para desayunar.

-Te veías tan cansado, anoche no escuche cuando llegaste. – Contesto de espaldas, puesto que estaba haciendo un pastel, para quien sabe que… o quien.

Aquello era lo que más le gustaba, llegar a casa y encontrarla dormida, intentar tener la mayor lejanía posible, incluso llego a dormir en su sofá para no estar cerca de ella, espero por más de diez minutos aquel desayuno que jamás llego, suspiro resignado y decidió marcharse, no quería llegar tarde a su entrenamiento.

-Mejor me marcho. - Murmuro poniéndose de pie en búsqueda de su bolso deportivo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Luego del entrenamiento te irás a dar esas entrevistas? –Pregunto ella aun dándole la espalda y alzando una ceja.

-Si… como todos los días. –Contesto él, buscando su maldito bolso que por alguna razón había desaparecido.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación, quizás lo dejo allí por accidente, entro, busco con la vista el bolso hasta que lo encontró, reviso que todo estuviera en orden y lo colgó en su hombro, pero lo que le sorprendió era aquella camiseta masculina que estaba debajo del bolso, era de una camiseta de Basket azul con decorados blancos, aquel deporte no era lo suyo, evidentemente eso no le pertenecía, la alzo y olfateo, aun tenia olor a sudor, luego la abrió y tendió sobre la cama, tenía el número _siete_ grabado y sobre este el nombre de _"Eucliffe"_, sonrió triunfante, eso era una prueba contundente, ahora decidió tomarse unos minutos mas y armo otro bolso en el que solo puso todas sus prendas de vestir.

Volvió a sonreír cuando vio aquellos dos bolsos deportivos uno alado del otro, los tomo rápidamente, y bajo las escaleras entusiasmado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del departamento que decidió regalarle en ese mismo momento a su ya ex novia obviamente ya no quería tener nada en común con ella_, _la abrió y dejo los bolsos fuera, luego volvió a entrar para tomar su billetera y sus llaves, Lissana lo observaba con la mirada incrédula.

-¿Paso algo? – Pregunto la alvina.

-Emm… nop, hoy es un buen día. – Contesto sonriente.

-Me alegro que estés de ánimos.

-Así es, tengo un pregunta, ¿Realmente te gusta el Basket?. – Lissana frunció el ceño con la mirada confundida, mientras el Dragneel sonrió y se marcho rápidamente, tomo el ascensor y fue directamente hacia el aparcamiento donde tenía su tan preciado _Ferrari 458 _rojo_, _uno de los tantos gustos que se puede dar la estrella del equipo de NFL, luego de dejar ambos bolsos en el baúl, lo encendió y se marcho hacia su entrenamiento.

_[N/A: NFL= Futbol Americano] _

De camino tomo su teléfono móvil para realizar una llamada.

-Hola..Stripper. – Dijo alzando una fina ceja rosada.

_-Hola carbón._

-¿Iras a entrenar?. – Pregunto mientras hacia una maniobra con el volante.

_-Estoy en camino.. Es peligroso hablar y conducir al mismo tiempo ¿lo sabías?._

-Vale, vale… mejor te cuento cuando nos veamos. – Contesto sonriente.

_-De acuerdo… hasta luego. _

Allí finalizaron su comunicación, luego de unos diez minutos aproximadamente llego al estacionamiento de parque de entrenamiento, notó que allí estaba el auto de su amigo Gray Fullbuster, un precioso y envidiable _Audi R8 _negro azulado.

Tomo el bolso deportivo negro y se encamino directamente hacia los vestuarios, allí estaban algunos de sus compañeros preparándose para el entrenamiento, entre ellos el capitán del equipo Gray.

-Que pasa tonto, ¿para qué me llamaste?. – Pregunto Gray sentado en una banca colocándose una venda en el tobillo izquierdo.

Natsu tomo asiento en la banca frente a este y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para poder ponerse el atuendo reglamentario.

-Estoy libre. – Contesto sin rodeos, y sonriendo.

Gray lo miro confundido unos segundos y luego sonrió alegremente, sabía que su amigo no era feliz desde hacía ya tiempo, el fue el primero en decirle que aquella relación le estaba haciendo mal.

-Realmente te mereces algo mejor… pero ya dime ¿Cómo sucedió? – Pregunto ahora colocándose una venda en el tobillo derecho.

-Encontré una camisa que dejo el idiota, simplemente tome mis cosas y me marche, ni ella sabe que no volveré. – Contesto rebosando de alegría.

-JAJA, Perfecto.. ¿Ahora iras a por ella?

-Si.. Creo que sí, eh notado como me mira, pero no sé cómo hablarle.

-¿Perdiste tu confianza con las chicas? .

-No es eso… ella es diferente, no quiero que sea una de tantas.

-Ohh ¿te has enamorado?, ella es amiga de Juvia, luego le preguntare si habla de ti.

-Perfecto, gracias hielito.

-De nada carbón.

Ambos continuaron riendo y preparándose para una dura sesión de entrenamiento de tres horas.

Salieron al campo de futbol trotando, en las tribunas de aquel inmenso estadio se podía ver al menos unos cien periodistas que tomaban fotografías y aguardaban el final del entrenamiento para entrevistar a los jugadores.

El equipo era fuerte, el entrenador Makarov se había encargado de ponerlos en el máximo estado físico, eran unos de los candidatos a ganar el campeonato, el torneo aun no comenzaba pero las expectativas eran las más altas, y más aun cuando tenían a los jugadores más valiosos del mundo.

Gray Fullbuster, apodado "titán de hielo" cotizaba 16 mil millones de Joyas.

Laxus Dreyar apodado "Hombre relámpago" y Jellal Fernandes "Meteoro" cotizaban 15 mil millones de Joyas.

Y por último Natsu Dragneel "Salamander", uno de los más grandes orgullos del equipo cotizaba 18 mil millones de joyas, siendo así el jugador mejor pago del mundo.

Sin duda alguna el equipo de Fairy Tail era el preferido a la hora de ganar el campeonato, tenían a cuatro de los seis mejores jugadores del mundo.

El entrenamiento consistía en hacer ejercicios físicos durante dos horas y en la hora restante hacer un partido de práctica, como siempre.

Una vez finalizada la práctica se reunieron en el centro del capo, para tomarse un pequeño descanso y hablar sobre el próximo partido, Makarov se acerco acompañado de su nieta y la líder de las porristas.

La líder de las porristas era Juvia Loxar, una mujer delgada con una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer, de cabellos azulados, profundos y hermosos ojos color celestes oscuros. La novia del capitán del equipo.

Del otro lado de Makarov estaba su nieta, Lucy Heartfilia la ayudante de campo, ella tenía la tarea de ayudar en la toma de decisiones de su abuelo, pero no solo era eso, era la mujer que intercambiaba miradas y sonrojos con Dragneel, desde que él entro al equipo ella quedo profundamente enamorada de él.

-El próximo partido será en dos días, quiero que dejen las fiestas hasta después del partido. ¿Entendido? – Ordeno Makarov

-Si señor entrenador – Contestaron todos al unisonó.

-Perfecto nos vemos doce horas antes del partido para que puedan concentrarse.- Dicho esto se marcho.

Los jugadores comenzaron a marcharse lentamente uno por uno, Gray que se encontraba distraído se sorprendió al ver el gran abrazo que le proporciono su novia por la espalda, le correspondió el abrazo y luego fue directo a los vestuarios.

Natsu al igual que otros jugadores aun estaba en el campo, recostado sobre el césped, con la mirada perdida en el cielo celeste con algunas pequeñas nubes.

-¿Estas cansado Superestrella? – Fue interrumpido por una mujer parada a sus pies.

Natsu entrelazo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza –Nop… Hola Luce. – Contesto.

-Hola Natsu. –Contesto sonriendo –¿Qué haces ahí tirado?, deberías estar en los vestuarios. – Agrego

-Estaba pensando en algo.- Contesto poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Lucy lo observaba detenidamente y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Te gustaría salir a pasar el rato conmigo? – Pregunto sonriente y sonrojado el peli rosa.

La rubia entro en estado de shock unos segundos, y quien no lo estaría, el hombre que amaba yacía frente a ella pidiéndole una cita.

-S-si. – Contesto sonrojada.

-¡Perfecto!, espera a que salga de las duchas y nos vamos.- Ordenó alegremente

-¿AHORA? .- Pregunto la rubia sorprendida de la espontaneidad de Natsu

-Por supuesto. – Contesto otorgándole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de unos cinco minutos sentada en la cafetería del estadio esperando por Dragneel, tenía la leve sospecha que había sido atacado por la prensa, luego llegar al salón de prensa notó que allí estaba, rodeado de al menos unos veinte periodistas.

_-¡Dragneel!, aquí para el diario deportivo NFL ¿Crees que puedan llegar a ganar el torneo? . – _Pregunto el periodista.

-Que no tengan dudas, ganaremos!… ahora si me permiten tengo que marcharme.- Contesto Natsu intentando quitárselos de encima.

_-Dragneel aquí del diario Sorcerer ¿Cómo va tu relación con la hermana del primer defensor Strauss?-_

Lucy que estaba cerca ensombreció su mirada, había recordado que tenía una pareja.

-Ella prefiere el Basket, ya no es mi pareja. – Contesto Natsu ahora un poco más molesto con los periodistas.

La mirada de Lucy aun estaba ensombrecida, solo que asomaba una hermosa sonrisa infantil, con gran esfuerzo alcanzo la mano de Natsu y se lo llevo arrastras con fuerza, Ambos corrieron en dirección al auto de Natsu, Lucy se sorprendió al verlo, era muy elegante, tan a su manera.

Una vez dentro del vehiculó Natsu lo encendió y vio a lo lejos a los periodistas acercarse rápida y peligrosamente, puso reversa y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, ambos iban riendo de lo acontecido.

Lucy fijo su vista en el, antes no lo había notado pero…. estaba muy guapo, llevaba una remera de cuello en V blanca bajo esa chaqueta de cuero roja y pantalones de _jeans _oscuros.

-¿Dónde iremos? – Pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Emm... ¿qué te parece ir a comer y luego ir al cine? –Propuso muy sonrojado el joven peli rosa.

-M-me parece bien. - Contesto igualmente sonrojada.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación y risas llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, había un buen número de personas, por lo que Natsu decidió camuflarse.

-¿Ese es tu camuflaje? . – Pregunto temerosa la rubia.

-Por supuesto, con esto nadie me reconocerá. – Contesto alzando su puño con el pulgar en alto.

Natsu estaba totalmente igual, solo que ahora tenía un bufanda de escamas blanca alrededor de su cuello, eso no era un camuflaje ahora estaba más guapo a los ojos de Lucy.

Ambos cenaron a la luz de la velas a pedido de Natsu por supuesto, en ningún momento se torno un silencio incomodo, ambos hablaban de trivialidades, las risas por parte de la rubia daban a entender que era una velada agradable, los nervios por parte de la rubia no habían desaparecido, pero aun así se sentía más que cómoda con la situación.

Luego de la cena hicieron una sobremesa en la que pidieron un café para pasar el momento.

-Eres muy gracioso. – Sonrió la rubia.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto él con aires de vergüenza.

-Sí, realmente lo creo _Sonrió_ sabes… quería preguntarte algo.. – Desvió su mirada tímidamente.

-¿Mmh?, Dime… me entro la curiosidad. – Contesto fijando su penetrante mirada en ella.

-E-escuche q-que ya n-no sales c-con la hermana de E-Elfman. _Murmuro_ ¿E-es cierto?. – Pregunto sonrojada.

Natsu se llevo una mano a la barbilla para dar una postura seria y pensante, luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Los chismes corren rápido. –Concluyo.

Inconscientemente Lucy dejo escapar una risita que no paso desapercibida por el joven deportista que arqueo una fina ceja rosada y sonrió de lado.

-Mejor vamos al cine. –Propuso poniéndose de pie el joven Dragneel.

-Si. –Contesto ella sonriente.

Luego de que Natsu llamara al mozo [Encargado] y pagar por la comida, se encaminaron hacia el auto, Lucy caminaba tímidamente y Natsu parecía estar lleno de confianza, luego de salir de aquel lujoso restáurate, un hombre acompañado de un niño se acerco a la pareja.

-Disculpe señor. –Murmuro muy entusiasmado el hombre, Natsu lo miro extrañado y sorprendido parecía que aquel hombre había descubierto que era él. Pero ¿Cómo? Si su camuflaje era perfecto.

-S-si. –Contesto dudoso Natsu, no tenía confianza muchas veces había sido atacado por fans de otros equipos.

-Se que usted es Natsu Dragneel. –Seguido de esto el hombre se levanto la remera que traía puesta, revelando así un gran tatuaje que resulto ser el escudo de Fairy Tail.

-Qué bonito tatuaje. – Hablo Lucy un tanto sorprendida.

-No se asuste solo quiero pedirle que se tome una foto con mi hijo. –Dijo aquel hombre desordenando el cabello de su hijo que parecía tener unos 15 o 16 años de edad.

Natsu sonrió y se acerco al niño, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, lo había visto en algún lugar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?. – Pregunto el peli rosa

-Romeo… Romeo Conbolt. –Contesto demasiado entusiasmado.

Se tomaron una foto y luego Natsu accedió a firmarle la camiseta del equipo y entregársela.

Luego de que aquel hombre se marchara junto con su hijo volvieron a dirigirse hacia el vehículo, Lucy estaba algo sorprendida, Natsu a pesar de ser mundialmente reconocido era muy humilde, una vez que llegaron al vehículo…

-Perfecto, ¿qué película veremos? –Pregunto entusiasmado Dragneel.

-Tu elije. –Contesto la rubia con la mirada expectante.

Natsu alzo una ceja, parecía que acababa de tener un idea, esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Perfecto… yo elijo la película. – Dijo encendiendo su automóvil para dirigirse hacia el cine.

* * *

El camino hacia el cine era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo ambos esbozando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, Natsu estaba conduciendo tranquilamente con la mirada fija en el pavimento, Lucy que había bajado la ventanilla disfrutaba del paisaje.

Lucy no pudo evitar el pensar como seria su vida con aquel joven, realmente sería muy feliz, para ser sinceros no le interesaba si él tenía o no dinero, no estaría con él por dinero, no era una interesada. Se dio un pequeño golpe mental para salir de su transe, estaba levemente sonrojada, si bien habían dado un gran paso en su relación eso no ameritaba que fuera a ser pareja en el futuro. Aun que eso era lo que más quería…

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban allí en el aparcamiento del cine, Natsu bajo del vehículo al igual que Lucy.

Luego de activar la alarma caminaron a la par hacia la entrada, Natsu caminaba con la mirada perdida en aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos de color marrón claro, "_Color chocolate"_, pensó sonriente. Como un acto de valentía y se acerco más hacia ella.

-Vamos Luce… apúrate. –La tomo de la mano y dieron pasos más apresurados.

Lucy miraba su mano en contacto con la de Natsu y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todo era perfecto.

Llegaron hacia un mostrador y un sujeto le atendió allí. Natsu pidió dos entradas para una película de terror y también palomitas de maíz junto con los refrescos.

-¿Qué película veremos?. –Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

-Actividad Paranormal. – Dijo Natsu haciendo movimientos con sus manos como si fuese un fantasma.

Lucy rio al ver a Natsu actuando tan infantilmente, le pareció tierno y gracioso a la vez.

Ambos fueron hacia sus asientos justo en el fondo de la sala, allí hay una mejor vista de la gran pantalla, la película estaba por comenzar, Natsu miraba de lado a Lucy que se veía concentrada en las publicidades y anuncios que daban antes de comenzar la película.

Tenía algo en mente, una película de terror con una mujer, era una buena decisión, ella se asustaría y el estaría allí para abrazarla estaba todo planeado.

_30 Minutos después…_

"¡Maldición, maldición esta película da más miedo que Erza!"

El tiro le había salido por la culata, Natsu estaba asustado, no podía creerse que las cosas de la película fueran ciertas, los objetos salían volando sin motivo alguno, realmente era un fantasma. Lucy miraba fascinada la película, le parecía bastante interesante la trama que llevaba, cada tanto daba a Natsu una pequeña mirada de reojo para sonreír, el realmente estaba asustado.

Luego de que la película finalice ambos iban conversando sobre la esta.

-¿Que te pareció la película? . –Pregunto Lucy alzando una ceja.

-Muy aburrida. –Contesto posando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? – Pregunto pícaramente la rubia.

-Cuando termino. –Sonrió nervioso.

Ambos iban riendo a carcajadas, pasaron por una heladería de camino a la casa de Lucy en donde Natsu se despediría de ella. Ambos bajaron del vehículo, Lucy aun tenía el cono de helado de vainilla en sus manos.

Ambos se pararon frente a la puerta de la casa y se miraron fijamente.

-La hemos pasado genial, ¿No crees? –Pregunto ella algo tímida.

-S-sí, creo que deberíamos salir otro día. –Contesto él desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, debido a su notable sonrojo.

-¿Saldremos otro día? –Pregunto ella acercándose al joven.

-Solo si tu quieres… -Contesto él fijando su vista en la joven rubia, ambos se estaban acercando demasiado, Lucy alzo una ceja y se dio una leve mordida en el labio inferior intentando contenerse, los alientos comenzaron a mezclarse y acelerarse de manera inconsciente.

En un simple movimiento Natsu se quito la bufanda blanca que traía puesta, sin apartarse de Lucy, él coloco suavemente la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la joven y acorto aquella diminuta distancia entre ellos, el sabor a vainilla que le proporcionaron aquellos delicados y suaves labios inundaron en placer a aquel joven peli rosa provocando que este le proporcione una leve y suave mordida, aquellos deliciosos labios parecían adictivos. Lucy dejo caer el helado que traía en manos y lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello, aquel beso era el que tanto quería y deseaba, esa extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago y ese toque de calidez que sentía en los labios del joven, quería continuar… Deseaba continuar.

Se separaron solo un poco para recuperar el aire, simplemente seguían contemplándose, Natsu remojo sus labios, cerró los ojos y le regalo un pequeño, tierno y suave beso, luego otro y otro más.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, me devolverás la bufanda. –Dijo aun abrazado a la joven rubia.

-Em… nop, volveremos a vernos pero me quedare con la bufanda. –Contesto ella sonriendo.

-Entonces tendré que conseguirme otro camuflaje. –Devolvió la sonrisa, Lucy asintió con la cabeza. –Por cierto… desperdiciaste un delicioso helado de vainilla.

-Valió la pena. –Contesto sonriente.

Natsu volvió a remojar sus labios y otorgaba suaves y pequeños besos.

-Natsu..[Beso]..Tienes..[Beso]..Que..[Beso]..March arte. –Natsu se aparto unos centímetros sin cortar el abrazo algo confundido y molesto.

-¿Por qué?. –Pregunto.

-Tienes que descansar, además mañana por la noche tienes que reunirte con el equipo para concentrar por el partido. –Contesto guiñándole un ojo.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? –Interrumpieron por detrás.

-Entrenador/Abuelo. –Gritaron ambos sorprendidos, inmediatamente se separaron.

-¡Oh me las pagaras Dragneel! – Dijo Makarov acercándose peligrosamente hacia el joven.

Natsu miro a Lucy y luego corrió rápidamente hacia su auto, lo encendió y rápidamente se marcho esbozando una gran sonrisa de alegría y diversión.

Makarov se paro en medio de la calle alzando y agitando su puño sediento de venganza. –¡Me las pagaras mocoso! , Lucy veía divertida la situación y entre carcajadas entro a su casa, ahora era muy feliz, aunque no habían decidido ser pareja ella lo sentía como tal, subió las escaleras en camino hacia su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama "También tengo que descansar, se acerca el partido… estaré alentándote Natsu"

_**End**_

* * *

_Bueno ¡HOLA A TODOS! , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, realmente espero que te haya gustado, principalmente pensé que sería un One-Shot pero creo que quedara en un Two-Shot xD, no olvides dejarme tu comentario, me interesa tu opinión, sin más que decir Gracias y Saludos._


	2. Dia previo

_Fanfic __**Sirgneel**__, __**Fairy Tail**__ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hiro Mashima ©**_

* * *

"_**Día Previo"**_

Luego de aquella hermosa e inolvidable primera cita con Lucy, Natsu decidió pasar la noche en un Hotel de cinco estrellas, estaciono su _Ferrari_ en el aparcamiento y fue directamente a pedir la habitación más cómoda posible, lo que más necesitaba era tranquilidad, mañana tendría que reunirse con el equipo, sudaba frio y sonreía de nervioso al recordar que tenía que encontrarse con Makarov.

Tomo el ascensor para ir su habitación, era en el piso 21, al llegar noto que su habitación ocupaba todo el piso, sonrió nostálgicamente, aquella era una habitación inmensa, pero él estaba solo, suspiro de cansancio y decidió tomar un baño, se recostó sobre la gran bañera, la espuma llegaba hasta su pecho, tomo su celular para escuchar música, pero sonó ante una llamada telefónica, se sorprendió un momento, el visor de llamadas decía _"Numero Privado", _Solo los conocidos tenían su número por lo tanto decidió contestar.

-¿Hola? . –Alzo una ceja desconfiado.

_-Hola Natsu. –_Contesto una voz femenina.

-Oh, ¿qué tal Erza? _–_Sonrió nervioso.

_-Solo llamaba para decirte que tienes una reunión mañana, el Club Era quiere hacerte una propuesta. _

-Pero ya sabes que decirles, eh rechazado todas sus ofertas, jugaré en Fairy Tail. –Contesto algo enfadado.

_-Lo supuse… pero como presidenta del club tenía la obligación de informarte, por cierto intente contactarme con tu representante pero no contesta._

_-_Seguro está perdiendo el tiempo. –Contesto ahora más serio. –Si eso es todo Erza, gracias.-

_-Sí, nos veremos mañana, adiós. _

La llamada finalizo y Natsu suspiro relajado, aquella mujer era un infierno, pero últimamente ha estado tranquila, ¿Tendrá algo que ver el nuevo integrante del equipo?.

* * *

Salió de la bañera, ahora más relajado, camino lentamente hacia su enorme cama de sabanas de seda roja, se dejo caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos, era suave como una pluma, la temperatura ambiente era perfecta, encendió la televisión, aunque no era un gran fan de ver Tv, solo la ponía en ocasiones en las que estaba aburrido o para informarse sobre el mundo del deporte en general.

El conductor del noticiero estaba de fondo en la vista de Natsu, de frente su celular, no sabía la razón pero aun así se le escapaban sonrisas, parecía un adolecente, decidió hacer una llamada, busco en su agenda de contactos y allí encontró lo que buscaba.

Puso el altavoz y dejo su móvil sobre la mesa de noche, busco mejor comodidad en la cama y al fin atendieron su llamada, el identificador de llamaba marcaba "Luce"

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con Luce .-Dijo sonriente.

_-Ella está ocupada, con quien tengo el gusto_ – Respondió ella dejando escapar una risita, Natsu reconoció su voz, siguió su juego.

-Am… mi nombre es Natsu, ¿Le ha hablado de mí? –Pregunto divertido.

-¿_Por qué debería hablarme de usted?_. –Pregunto ella.

-Porque yo le pertenezco… señorita. – Contesto esbozando una gran sonrisa infantil.

_-¿C-como dice?_ – Contesto nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Lo que escucho… como sea dígale que la extraño y me gustaría estar con ella. – Dijo ahora más serio.

-_También te extraño Natsu. –_Contesto recostándose de lado en su cama.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana? Por favor. –Suplico como niño infantil.

-_Mm… está bien, pero sin que se entere mi abuelo_. –Contesto ella.

-Está bien… nos las arreglaremos.-Dijo emocionado.

-_De acuerdo, estaré esperándote, adiós _.

-¡Luce! .-

_-¿Que sucede?_.-

-Nada… solo te quiero, descansa bien.-

-_También te quiero Natsu… descansa_. –Contesto muy sonrojada y alegre, dejo su móvil a un lado y se dispuso a dormir esbozando una sonrisa.

Natsu sonrió triunfante y levemente sonrojado, luego busco una posición más cómoda para conciliar el sueño, pero el sonido que emitía la televisión no lo dejaba relajarse, se sentó y busco con la vista aquel mando de control, pero por algún motivo no lo encontraba, resignado se puso de pie y fue a apagar el Tv manualmente, pero la noticia le llamo la atención.

_**-Como muchos amantes del Basket sabrán hoy es el cumpleaños nº 22 del jugador estrella de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, se realizara una ceremonia… –**_[Natsu apago el Tv]

-¿Eucliffe eh?, que suerte tiene, lo que mejor sabe hacer Lissana es cocinar pastel. –Murmuro recostándose en la cama.

* * *

Después una gran noche de descanso físico y mental, llamaron a su puerta para traer el desayuno, venían en bandejas de plata, realmente cualquiera envidiaría su vida, pero él no estaba satisfecho, ya no era un niño caprichoso y tenía la necesidad de establecerse como persona, no se sentía completo.

Luego de terminar el desayuno y alistarse para un nuevo día, tomo el ascensor y se marcho del hotel, no sin antes dejar una propina a los encargados, sonriente subió a su vehículo, la hora marcaban las _14:32 Hs_, se había quedado más de la cuenta, estaba apurado encendió su auto y salió a gran velocidad.

Hacer maniobras para esquivar autos y mandar mensajes por celular no era una buena combinación Gray se lo había mencionado, pero en ese momento, en un cruce de esquina, un _BMW Z4 _blanco Impacto de lleno contra la puerta del conductor, si bien era cierto que Natsu iba 80Km en una zona de 40km aquel vehículo venia a velocidades mayores.

Natsu aun estaba aturdido por el golpe, su puerta estaba abollada así que salió por la puerta del acompañante, un hilo de sangre corría desde su ceja y aun sentía el temblor en sus piernas, a duras penas llego a mitad de la calle, donde el conductor del otro auto estaba esperándole con un acompañante, limpio con su mano derecha aquella sangre que corría por su rostro y alzo la vista, allí estaban, eran ellos.

* * *

Natsu POV

-Maldito, ¿acaso no te fijas por donde andas?.- Gritaba el rubio, intentando acercarse para golpearme, pero era retenido desde la espalda por una mujer.

-Yo tengo la culpa, deberías fijarte quien de los dos cruzó cuando no lo tenía permitido. – Conteste recostándome sobre el frente de mi auto.

-Natsu, lo sentimos. –Dijo aquella mujer.

-¿Lissana? ,¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Pregunte ahora de pie.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi novia?, idiota –Grito él intentando zafarse del agarre de Lissana.

La gente comenzó a acercase, habían muchos jóvenes que gritaba para incitar una pelea y otros estaba con sus teléfonos celulares filmando todo, ignore todo esto y tome mi celular para llamar a la aseguradora del auto, de espaldas a aquel sujeto colgué la llamada, y este me empujo por la espalda. La policía llego en ese momento y alejo a la multitud.

-Estas ebrio, no voy a golpearte. –Señale a Sting, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Lissana -Controla a tu novio. -Dije muy enfadado.

-S-si. –Contesto avergonzada y triste.

Todos estábamos más calmados pero el más impaciente y enfadado era Sting que no dejaba de caminar en círculos, parecía estar conteniendo la rabia de querer golpearme, tome asiento junto con Lissana en el cordón de la vereda, esperando a que llegue el remolcador que llevaría a mi auto.

-Natsu… quería decirte –Hablo Lissana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No hay nada que decir… ya no tenemos ningún vinculo. –Interrumpí observando mi teléfono móvil.

-¡NO! Acaso has olvidado aun…- Sonaba exaltada.

-Como te dije Lissana… ya no tenemos ningún vínculo, estas despedida, ya no eres mi representante. –Volví a interrumpir.

Soporte sus quejas, gritos de insatisfacción y reproches hasta que llego la grúa que se llevaría mi auto, luego de aquello fije la hora _15:45 Hs_, tenía que llamar a Lucy, pero me sentía agobiado, camine hacia el hospital más cercano. Desde lejos pude notar que la policía estaba interrogando a Sting.

Allí una enfermera de cabello rosado atendió mi herida, solo un pequeño corte en la ceja, me recomendó descansar y así lo hice, recostado en la camilla observe mi celular y llegaron 3 mensajes consecutivos.

_**[Remitente Gray Fullbuster**_

_**Imbécil, apareciste en la televisión haciendo escándalo, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme.]**_

-Luego te llamare. –Susurre sonriendo al móvil.

_**[Remitente Erza Scarlet**_

_**Estas difamando el prestigio de Fairy Tail, en el momento que te vea te juro que..] (Salir)(Salir)**_

Sonreí nervioso y con miedo, no quería seguir leyendo lo que me haría esa bruja si me tuviera cerca.

_**[Remitente Luce**_

_**¡Estás en Youtube!, cuando puedas llámame, te quiero PD: Estoy enfadada contigo.]**_

-¿En Youtube? ¿Y qué es eso de que está enfadada? – Eso no me lo esperaba, llame a Lucy para decirle que iría a por ella a _las 18:10 Hs_, y que luego le contaría la historia. Salí de aquel hospital, aun tenía ese horrible olor impregnado en la ropa, todo iba mal, no tenia auto, apestaba a hospital y tenía que encontrarme con Lucy en poco tiempo.

Tome un taxi, el viaje hasta la casa de la secretaría de Fairy Tail, allí di aviso sobre el accidente que tuve. Erza no estaba nada contenta, pero pudo ser peor de no ser por Jellal que apareció allí en búsqueda de algunos trámites.

POV NORMAL.

Luego de agradecer a Jellal por su mágica aparición, caminó hacia el servicio de autos que tenía el club a disposición, decidió que sería una buena idea rentar un automóvil, por lo menos hasta que el suyo este reparado.

Caminaba lenta y pesadamente, el servicio de autos quedaba del otro lado de las canchas de entrenamiento, allí estaba entrenando las divisiones inferiores, y noto que el jovencito que traía la camiseta º10 era aquel, que se cruzo en el aparcamiento del Restaurante. Romeo Conbolt, sabía que su cara le era familiar, lo saludo desde lejos alzando su mano, y correspondió el saludo.

-Romeo Conbolt…Romeo- Intentaba no olvidar su nombre en susurros

El reloj marcaba las _17:15 Hs, _Tenía que acelerar los trámites o llegaría tarde a la cita con Lucy y eso… era lo que menos quería, busco en la tienda un auto a su manera, algo a su estilo, primordial que sea rojo y potente _**pero discreto**_, allí lo encontró un _Lamborghini Aventador _Rojo. **Totalmente discreto.**

* * *

Llegó al apartamento donde vivía Lucy junto con su abuelo, bajo del vehículo a toda velocidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta, golpeo innumerable de veces hasta que Lucy salió, la tomo de la mano y corrió en dirección hacia el automóvil, corrió aun mas fuerte cuando noto que Makarov le estaba persiguiendo, cargo a Lucy en su hombro derecho y no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al notar como estaba vestido el anciano, llevaba una bata azul con estrellas amarillas, un sombrero similar al que usa _"El gordo de la nieve que trae regalos" _y unos ¿zapatos de conejo?.

Lograron escapar, Makarov volvió a quedar en medio de la calle con el puño en alto sediento de venganza.

Una vez en el auto, ambos iba riendo de lo acontecido, Lucy siempre creyó que Natsu era espontaneo, pero no tanto como para raptarla.

-Tengo muchas preguntar qué hacerte Lucy. –Natsu estaciono el vehículo a un lado.

-Yo también. –Lo miraba seria.

-Entonces tú empieza. –Ordeno el peli rosa

-No mejor comienza tú. –Contesto ella

-¿Por qué tu abuelo estaba vestido de idiota?. –Pregunto él.

-Acababa de terminar su siesta. –Contestó, Natsu asintió satisfecho a la respuesta.

-¿Por qué hueles a Hospital?. –Pregunto ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tuve que ir a un hospital para que me curen la ceja. –Respondió señalando su herida. Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo?. –Pregunto ahora él.

-Porque no me llamaste en cuanto tuviste el accidente, ¡tuve que enterarme por Youtube! –Natsu la miraba algo confundido.

-¿Porque debería llamarte? –Pregunto el mirándola seriamente.

-Porque soy../- ¿Por qué eres qué? -Interrumpió él.

-N-nada. –Desvió la mirada hacia el frente cruzándose de brazos.

-Luce… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto él tomándola suavemente de la barbilla para juntar sus miradas.

-Te tardaste en pedírmelo. –Contesto seria. –Pero no puedo negarme.

Ambos sonrieron levemente sonrojados, se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios, aquel beso era el sello de una relación, una nueva historia, una relación que los hacía sentir completos ya no querían o necesitaban algo mas, solo eran ellos.

Separaron sus rostros aun sonriendo, no hacían falta las palabras, solo bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para identificar aquella felicidad y emoción que yacía en sus interiores.

Lugo Lucy cambio su mirada a una más seria –Apestas a hospital. – Natsu reía a carcajadas y volvía a encender el auto para salir de allí.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería salir a comer, pero aun no decidían donde.

-¡Vamos a un McDonald's! –Grito emocionado Natsu.

A Lucy le brillaron los ojos y sonrojaron las mejillas por aquella propuesta de Natsu, amaba ese sitio, era un lugar simple y cómodo.

-Pero… tengo un problema. –Dijo mas serio el peli rosa

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? –Pregunto confundida.

-¡Ya no tengo mi camuflaje! –Contesto deprimido con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes, siempre lo traigo conmigo.- Buscaba en su cartera. -Aun tiene tu olor. -levemente sonrojada se la entrego.

Luego de colocarse la bufanda caminaron hacia el mostrador para pedir por su comida, Natsu había pedido una cajita feliz debido a que traía un muñeco de Goku y Lucy pidió una hamburguesa común, junto con las bebidas.

Pasaron una velada agradable, reían y bromeaban, era un sitio cómodo donde estaban rodeados de personas sencillas, algunas familias y otras parejas jóvenes… como ellos.

-Por cierto Natsu… ¿A qué hora tienes que reunirte con el equipo? –Pregunto Lucy bebiendo por el sorbete de su bebida. (N/A: Sorbete, pajilla, palito de plástico xD Etc.)

Natsu fijó la vista en su celular para verificar la hora y luego de unos segundos que tardo en hacer la cuenta respondió –En dos horas y media.- Contesto mientras devoraba las fritas.

-El equipo con el que se enfrentaran te ha hecho varias ofertas para que juegues allí, ¿porque decidiste quedarte? –Pregunto reposando su rostro sobre su brazo.

Natsu tomo una pose pensativa llevándose la mano a la barbilla. –Porque…Los de Fairy Tail fueron los primeros que confiaron en mí, además no hay una Lucy con la que pueda estar allí.- Contesto sonriente, para luego volver a su trabajo de devorar la comida, Lucy lo miraba sonrojada y tranquila.

Luego de una magnifica "velada" salieron a pasear por un shopping enorme, en donde compraron algunas prendas de vestir, ente ellas unas zapatillas deportivas para Natsu, una cartera para Lucy y alguna que otra cosa, en un momento que Lucy aviso que iría al baño para transferir sus objetos personales a la nueva cartera.

Natsu aprovecho el momento, miro en las vidrieras algún objeto lindo para regalarle a Lucy, hasta que se topo con el indicado, era un hermoso collar de oro que tenía como motivo una pequeña llave de mismo material con un diminuto cristal rojo en el centro, su color favorito.

Opto por guardarlo para entregárselo en un momento especial, venia en una pequeña cajita azul, encajaba perfectamente en el bolsillo de su campera, un buen escondite.

Luego de que Lucy saliera luciendo su nueva cartera decidieron avisar a Makarov que Lucy estaría allí en el momento de la reunión, así ella podría irse a descansar, dado que no estaba permitido que los jugadores estén con mujeres en el momento de concentración. Salieron en aquel vehículo hacia el predio del club, la noche estaba plagada de brillantes estrellas, Lucy admiraba el panorama desde la ventanilla de su puerta, Natsu conducía concentrado.

Luego llegaron a destino, en aquel hotel se reunía el equipo para concentrar, antes de bajar del vehículo un noticia en la radio anuncio algo que dejo en shock tanto a Natsu como a Lucy.

**Según nuestras confiables fuentes, tenemos entendido que Natsu Dragneel el jugador perteneciente a Fairy Tail, ha abandonado su carrera deportiva, es una lástima siendo aun tan joven…**

Tanto Natsu como Lucy se miraron confundidos e incrédulos, La preocupación se hizo presente en el peli rosa cuando Erza llamo a su celular.

-Hola Erza ¿qué sucede? – Pregunto nervioso y asustado.

_-Y me preguntas que sucede ¿cómo es eso que abandonaste el deporte? _– Preguntó muy irritada.

-No he abandonado, no sé de dónde sacan esas porquerías. –Se defendió.

_-Natsu… muchos niños te admiran y ¿así es como les pagas?_ –Pregunto decepcionada.

Lucy miraba a Natsu con preocupación, este volteo a verla y negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que el no haría semejante cosa.

-Erza, si hubiese querido abandonar tendría que hablar contigo primero, esa decisión no se toma a la ligera. – Contesto ahora mas enfadado.

-_Tú no lo hiciste pero tu representante si_ – Natsu cambio su mirada por una de asombro, no podía creer que aquella mujer pudiera llegar a ser tan despechada.

-Erza, yo no tengo representante. –Contesto cortante.

_-¿Qué?_ –Sonaba realmente sorprendida.

-Despedí a Lissana esta tarde. –Contesto haciéndole una seña a Lucy para que bajase del auto, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano camino hacia el hotel.

Erza suspiro de cansancio, acaricio lentamente su frente y adopto una pose pensativa, remojo sus labios.

-_Por favor, ve directamente hacia el hotel si te cruzas con algún periodista, solo… no respondas nada, me hare cargo de la prensa._

_-_Por favor, te lo encargo erza.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, Natsu volteo su vista hacia Lucy que estaba con la mirada baja y oculta por sus mechones rubios, Natsu detuvo la caminata y se paró frente a Lucy, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, en parte se sentía culpable.

-Luce… no te preocupes, ¡todo estará bien! – Alzó el rostro de la rubia y le dio un profundo beso, tímido y suave pero cálido y adictivo. Lucy se sintió aliviada y reconfortada.

Continuaron su camino hacia el hotel, solo estaba a menos de media cuadra de distancia, para su suerte no se cruzaron con ningún periodista, al llegar al hotel avisaron que venían a la sala VIP, Natsu entrego sus datos y un encargado los acompaño hacia el salón en donde estaban los del equipo, todos comiendo como si fuese la ultima cena de su vida.

-Ehem. –Dijo alguien para llamar la atención. –¡Maldito mocoso vete a tu hitación sin cenar!. Grito Makarov

Natsu sonrió, el anciano aun seguía enojado, tenía motivos para estarlo.

-Tu abuelo me castigara si no me duermo temprano. –Dijo Natsu.

-Nos veremos mañana en los vestuarios, suerte campeón. – Le dijo Lucy acercándose lentamente. –Devuélveme mi bufanda. –Agrego ahora más seria.

-Está bien… -Dijo Natsu, sin entusiasmo se quito la bufanda y se la colocó –Nos vemos mañana… Luce. –Dijo sonriente y luego la beso lenta y tiernamente.

-Te amo. –Susurro ella sonrojada.

-Yo también… te amo Luce. –Contesto él sonriente.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Bueno, ¡HOLA A TODOS!, primero que nada gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, gracias de verdad, el capitulo original era **MUY** largo así que decidí cortarlo, el siguiente es el ultimo, y otra cosa, perdón por tardar tanto en publicarlo, es que lo reescribí unas cuatro o cinco veces, quería que quede bien, espero que les guste, gracias por leer y Saludos.


	3. El final de mi novela

Fanfic **SirIgneel**, **Fairy Tail** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

"**El final de mi novela"**

Natsu se marcho, en aquel momento hacia su habitación, Lucy continuo con su deber como ayudante de Makarov y permaneció allí aunque algo enfadada.

-Abuelo, no tenias por que mandarlo a dormir tan pronto. –Reprocho la rubia.

Makarov se acerco hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. –¿Porque últimamente están mucho tiempo juntos? –Pregunto inclinando levemente su rostro hacia el suelo.

-N-no es de tu incumbencia. –Contesto la rubia desviando la mirada sonrojada y seria.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría en su ausencia. –Dijo ahora más serio y algo enfadado.

-Pues… esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. –Contesto ahora molesta.

-¡SILENCIO! –Gritaron interrumpiendo su conversación.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había elevado bruscamente la voz para llamar la atención, algunos dejaron de masticar su cena otros dejaron caer sus cubiertos y alguno que otro trago en seco.

-¡Tengo noticas! -Volvió a gritar -¿Dónde está Natsu? –Dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Makarov.

-E-está en s-su habitación –Respondió con temor el entrenador.

La mujer demonio comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el entrenador que se veía inmóvil ante el pánico de estar frente a aquella mujer, el silencio inundo la habitación, todos estaban expectantes a la reacción de Erza Scarlet, pero… sorpresivamente una copa de vidrio callo y se quebró en decenas de cristales.

-¡Kyaa! –Grito asustada Erza.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos y algunos murmuraron algunas cosas inaudibles.

-E-eso fue tierno. –Dijo Gray.

-¿¡Quien fue que tiro esa copa!? –Pregunto rabiosa y con los ojos rojos de ira.

-Ah… lo siento Erza, f-fui yo. –Contesto un peli azul tímidamente.

Erza cambio drásticamente su comportamiento, jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos haciéndolos chocar entre sí y se notaba a simple vista que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Oh, b-bueno no es d-demasiado importante después de t-todo –Logro articular como respuesta.

Como reacción obvia todos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos.

-Bueno, al tema, ¿en qué habitación esta Natsu? –Pregunto cambiando drásticamente de tema.

"_Finge que nada sucedió" _

-Su habitación es la 63. –Respondió Makarok -¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto preocupado.

-Simple, quieren sancionarlo, tenemos que enviar el documento que pruebe que él no ha abandonado su carrera deportiva. –Dijo caminando hacia el ascensor.

-¿¡Qué tipo de sanción!? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Si eso ocurre me temo que… no podrá jugar esta temporada. –Contesto tristemente.

Todos ensombrecieron su mirada, sabían que eso era muy injusto, los del consejo de deportes era muy estrictos, Natsu no merecía perder la temporada, se había esforzado demasiado para mejorar sus habilidades, era muy injusto.

Lucy tembló de miedo, sabía el que perder una temporada era como abandonar su carrera, si el jugador pierde demasiado tiempo, puede que cuando regrese sus habilidades se hayan perdido, eso les pasa a la mayoría de los que se lesionan, es la pérdida de un gran jugador.

Todos continuaron cenando pero ahora en silencio, Makarov y su nieta, tomaron asiento en un sofá a unos pocos metros de distancia de los jugadores, aunque estén dolidos por la noticia debían continuar con su trabajo y lo más importante ahora era controlar la dieta de los jugadores.

* * *

Erza caminaba por el pasillo de alfombra azul oscuro, buscando la habitación en la que se encontraba Dragneel.

-63… 63 –Murmuraba observando los pequeños letreros dorados con los números que eran correspondientes a aquellas habitaciones

Finalmente la encontró, estaba a punto de utilizar su tarjeta maestra que le permitía ingresar a todas las habitaciones, se detuvo al escuchar que el peli rosa hablaba detrás de la puerta, era imposible, sus compañeros de habitación estaban cenando, estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil.

-_No me importan tus motivos, tu no debiste hacer eso Lissana. _

…

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver, realmente me decepcionaste._

…

_-Pensé que eras diferente, pero lo sé, fui muy ingenuo en confiar en ti._

…

_-Lo sé, no temas no voy a demandarte, sabes…espero que seas feliz, adiós._

Erza se tomo unos minutos antes de entrar, quizás no era el mejor momento pero su carrera como deportista estaba en juego, debía hacer algo. Ingresó bruscamente a la habitación.

Miró hacia las cuatro camas individuales y luego hacia el baño, camino unos cuantos metros hacia el balcón de la habitación, allí estaba, reposando sus brazos sobre el barandal, con la mirada perdida en aquellos edificios luminosos que se veían a lo lejos.

-Natsu… -Murmuro.

-Hola Erza. –Volteo a verla – ¿Tienes noticias sobre mi caso? –Pregunto volviendo la vista hacia los edificios.

-Sí, tienes que presentar algunos documentos, pero no son fáciles de conseguir. –Camino hacia él.

-Entonces estoy jodido. –Contesto cerrando sus ojos.

-Vamos… el Natsu que yo conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente, tú mejor que nadie sabe que si pierdo una temporada podría perder mi carrera. –Contesto fríamente.

-S-si –Contesto, sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-Yo también estoy asustado. –Confeso esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu… -Susurro. –Como sea, tienes que buscar esos documentos y enviarlos al consejo, cuanto antes mejor. –Agrego secamente caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias amiga. –Murmuro Natsu.

-No digas estupideces. – Erza cerró con fuerza la puerta tras ella, comenzó a respirar profundo y pesado, camino hacia el ascensor. Algunas rebeldes lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

* * *

Tomo su chaqueta de cuero roja y se coloco sus zapatillas deportivas negras, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y sonrió al ver que Erza ya no estaba allí, camino directamente hacia el ascensor y bajo hacia la planta VIP allí sintió la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

Sin decir alguna palabra o mirar a alguien camino hacia la salida del hotel, en donde fue parado por un guardia inmenso y de traje negro, típico guardaespaldas.

-Los jugadores no tienen permitido salir del hotel. –Dijo el hombre dejando caer un brazo sobre el hombro de Natsu.

-Actualmente no soy un jugador. –Susurro Natsu, el hombre lo observo confundido.

-Déjalo, el tiene mi permiso para salir. –Dijo Makarov parado detrás de Natsu.

-Por supuesto señor. -Contesto dándole paso a Natsu para que se retirara del establecimiento, el peli rosa comenzó a retirarse.

-¡Natsu! –Un grito femenino lo detuvo.

Este volteo a verla. –Luce… -Susurro.

-¿Volverás cierto? –Pregunto ella acercándose a él.

-Por supuesto. –Contesto elevando su puño con el pulgar en alto. –Estos idiotas no ganaran el torneo sin mí. –Sonrió infantilmente –Además, aquí estás tú. –Agrego.

Se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en la frente –No tardes. –Susurro ella.

-No lo haré. –Contesto él alejándose del hotel.

Makarov volteo y fue hacia donde estaban los jugadores.

-Gray, tu iras con él, solo procura que no te descubra, si tiene problemas no dudes en ayudarle. –Dijo seriamente el entrenador.

Gray asintió pesadamente y se puso de pie. –Iba a ir de todos modos. –Sonrió.

* * *

Natsu encendió su auto y salió a una velocidad tranquila y apaciguada, bajo la ventanilla y reposo su brazo sobre la puerta, sus mechones de cabello rosado bailaba junto con el viento.

Se lo veía serio y molesto, pero en realidad estaba tranquilo y decidido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si eso significaba…

Gray seguía de cerca a Natsu, lo seguía tan cerca que era sorprendente que el peli rosa no se dé cuenta.

El vehículo de Natsu se introdujo velozmente en un aparcamiento subterráneo, Gray reconoció ese lugar, este era el antiguo departamento de Natsu, miro su celular para verificar la hora _00:25 Hs_, pensó que sería una buena idea dejar su auto fuera del aparcamiento.

* * *

Habían pasado apenas diez minutos, Natsu tenía ambas manos bien aferradas al volante, su mirada estaba fija en el ascensor, por fin noto que había algo de movimiento, allí estaba bajando una persona, era el rubio, salió con una bolso rojo cargado en su hombro y camino hacia su auto que por cierto tenía una gran abolladura.

-Maldito idiota. –Susurro Natsu observando como el rubio se marchaba en su auto.

Gray desde fuera, notó que un auto salía del aparcamiento, se escondió hasta que este pasara de largo a su lado.

Natsu bajo del auto y tomo el ascensor, respiraba profundo y pesado, además de que aquella música de espera que tenía el ascensor era tan irritante.

Luego de unos pocos minutos llego a aquel piso, aquella puerta de madera pesada, creía que no la volvería a ver.

Tomo su celular y busco en su agenda de contactos el número de Lissana, suspiro resignado y paso una mano por su frente, se sentía cansado, inició la llamada, poso su oreja sobre la puerta para intentar oír algo, y allí escuchó, el celular de Lissana estaba sonando, ella estaba en casa.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire e intento calmar su respiración, levanto su rostro y golpeo la puerta tres veces. _"Vamos Natsu, tu puedes, sí…yo puedo" –_Pensó.

La puerta se abrió en menos de un minuto -¿Qué te has olvidado Sti…- Se quedo en silencio observando al peli rosa de pie frente a ella.

-Hola Lissana. – Saludo con una leve sonrisa, sin ser invitado dio dos pasos adelante y se acerco a ella, posó su mano derecha en su espalda y la acerco hacia él.

-¿Q-que demonios haces aquí? –Grito ella intentando alejarse.

-Te extrañaba, pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos… tu sabes como en los viejos tiempo. –Sonrió seductoramente.

Lissana solo lo observaba sorprendida y algo sonrojada ante tal actitud del Dragneel.

-Que mierda dices… t-tú tienes novia. –Acusó aun mas sonrojada.

-Y tú tienes novio. –Contesto cortante.

-¿Porque le seria infiel a Sting contigo? –Pregunto algo horrorizada

-Por la misma razón que me fuiste infiel con él. –Contesto, luego volvió a acercarse a ella y cerró la puerta tras él, la volvió a abrazar ahora más fuerte y esta se estremeció.

Luego la alvina se alejo solo un poco y le dio una sonrisa picara, invitándolo hacia su habitación.

-Ponte más cómoda, avísame cuando termines, Liss –Dijo sonriendo.

Lissana asintió de manera lenta y seductora, y fue hacia su habitación, en el momento que Natsu la perdió de vista comenzó a buscar en los cajones del salón, sabía que allí estaba el documento que necesitaba, pero no sabía donde.

* * *

Gray estaba muy entretenido jugando al _Angry Birds_ desde su celular, cuando noto que dos vehículos entraban al aparcamiento, Gray inmediatamente encendió su auto y también entro, se estaciono lo más rápido que pudo, de aquellos dos automóviles bajaron un total de tres personas, entre ellos el rubio Eucliffe.

No podía permitir que aquellos sujetos fueran tras Natsu, necesitaba distraerles, de alguna manera. "Maldito Natsu, me las pagaras por hacerme hacer esto" –Pensó el pelinegro bajándose del vehículo.

-¡Oh no puede ser!, ¡OH JODER, NO ME LO CREO! –Grito Gray acercándose rápidamente hacia el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Pregunto confundido Eucliffe.

-Por supuesto, tú eres Sting Eucliffe, no lo puedo creer. –Volvió a decir rebosante de alegría.

Sting sonrió triunfante y peino su cabello hacia atrás con aires de grandeza. "Te tengo, imbécil" –Pensó sonriente Gray.

* * *

Natsu aun continuaba buscando en los cajones aquel preciado papel que tanto necesitaba, estaba desesperado, sabía si no lo encontraba rápido su plan estaría arruinado.

-Natsuu. –Canturreo Lissana desde su habitación.

-¿S-si? –Contesto Natsu con terror.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿podrías venir? –Volvió a decir ahora más seductoramente.

-D-dame un segundo, no empieces sin mí. –Dijo Natsu tirando los cajones al suelo.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Natsu –Pregunto ella.

El peli rosa se alarmo. –Em… solo estoy llamando a mi novia, le diré que no me espere. –Dijo buscando ahora mucho más rápido.

-Perfecto, te tendré solo para mí –Dijo alegremente.

* * *

-Vamos por favor firma mi camisa, Sting eres mi ídolo. –Decía animadamente Gray.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, soy el ídolo de muchos, ya estoy acostumbrado. –Dijo sonriente.

"¿_Pero quién mierda se cree que es?" _–Am… seguro debe ser una pesadilla ser tan idolatrado ¿verdad? –Preguntó.

-Veras con el tiempo te acostumbras a ser famoso, las chicas son la mejor parte, puedo tirarme a cualquiera solo con mirarla a los ojos. –Contesto alzando una ceja repleto de confianza.

-Valla, eso sí que es genial. – Dijo sinceramente Gray –Pero yo lo seria infiel a mi mujer. –Agrego sonriente.

-Eres hombre de familia, bueno si no te molesta tengo que irme, me esperan en casa. –Dijo Sting dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

"_Maldición" _–E-espera, ¿podrías hacerte una foto conmigo? –Pregunto, buscando su móvil en los bolsillos.

-Tsk , está bien, solo porque me caes bien –Contesto molesto.

* * *

"_¡Lo encontré!"_ Grito mentalmente el peli rosa.

-Natsu, apresúrate, me estoy aburriendo mi amor. –Grito la alvina desde la habitación.

-Eh… Si prepárate que ya subo. – Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana, allí estaban las escaleras de metal que rodean al edificio.

Escapo rápidamente, dando grandes saltos entre escalones para acelerar la huida.

* * *

-Bueno tengo que irme, si no te molesta. –Dijo Sting dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

"_Maldición ya no puedo retenerlo" _Gray chasqueo su lengua en signo de fastidio, se despidió amablemente y fue hacia su auto, lo encendió y salió de allí, decidió esperar por Natsu afuera.

Estaciono su auto, con el rostro cansado y aburrido pero algo llamo su atención, la sombra de un hombre corriendo por unas escaleras metálicas que rodeaban al edificio, Gray intento descifrar quien era aquella persona, pero la visibilidad era pésima.

"¿Natsu?...¿Batman?" Se dio un pequeño golpe mental se supone que era todo un adulto debía comportarse como tal, encendió su auto, aquella sombra salto desde la escalera hacia el aparcamiento, unos segundos después el auto de Natsu salió a toda velocidad, por lo tanto lo siguió.

* * *

Lissana escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrase _"¿Acaso ha escapado?"_, abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y se encontró con Sting y dos de sus amigos que la miraban extremadamente sonrojados.

-H-hola Sting. –Dijo Lissana suspirando.

-E-eh ¿P-por qué estas desnuda? –Pregunto sonrojado el rubio.

-¡Kyaa! –Grito cubriéndose con sus manos y corriendo hacia la habitación.

Sting la miro demasiado confundido aquello fue muy extraño, fue directamente hacia el salón para hablar con sus amigos y cenar algo, pero vio aquellos miles de papeles y cajones sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí? –Susurro asombrado.

* * *

Gray continuaba siguiendo a Natsu, iban camino directo hacia el Hotel, hasta que Natsu hizo una maniobra peligrosa y se desvió de camino, Gray freno exageradamente para no perderlo de vista, luego pudo notar el auto de Natsu parado en un tienda, pero no sabía de que era, estaba un poco lejos.

Luego de unos minutos Natsu salió de la tienda con una caja en sus brazos, la deposito lentamente en el portaequipajes del vehículo y volvió a conducir camino hacia el hotel.

-Natsu estaciono su automóvil en él aparcamiento y tomo su celular para llamar a su mejor amigo Gray.

_-H-hola_.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Hola tonto, ¿podrías apresurarte? Comienza a hacer frio. —Dijo recostándose sobre la puerta de su auto.

-_Eh…S-si _—Contesto dudoso.

En menos de un minuto llego Gray en su vehículo, Natsu estaba allí esperándole con la caja en sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos llagaron a su habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Entonces siempre supiste que estaba persiguiéndote? —Pregunto Gray avergonzado.

-Sí, o eras tú o un pervertido, definitivamente pensé que eras tú. —Contestó con tono burlesco.

-Carbón —Susurro —Por cierto ¿qué traes en esa caja? — Pregunto.

-Ya lo veras —Contesto alzando una ceja.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, para su sorpresa sus compañeros de cuarto estaban despiertos jugando al póker.

-Hola señoritas. —Saludo Natsu muy tranquilo y normal.

-¿Trajiste lo que nos prometiste? —Pregunto Laxus concentrado en sus cartas.

-¡Por supuesto!, Jellal ¿tú tienes lo que me prometiste? — Pregunto Natsu, depositó la caja sobre una de las camas, la abrió y de allí saco una consola de videojuegos de última generación.

El peli azul busco en sus bolsillos aquello que había prometido, saco de allí una tarjeta dorada, Natsu sonrió triunfante, había hecho una buena elección en elegir a Jellal para que le pidiera la tarjeta maestra a Erza.

Todos sonrieron satisfechos, ahora tenían una consola de videojuegos y Natsu podría ir a buscar a su tan amada rubia gracias a aquella tarjeta dorada.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del hotel buscando aquella habitación, escuchó ruidos provenientes de algunas habitaciones, supuso que no era el único que aun estaba despierto.

Unos pocos minutos después llego a aquella habitación que tanto había buscado, deslizo la tarjeta dorada por el detector y la puerta se destrabó, giró la perilla lentamente y abrió la puerta, suspiro al verla dormida en aquella cama, se acerco a ella y se coloco de rodillas frente a ella, la contemplo dormir unos minutos, se veía muy tierna, sinceramente no tenía ganas de despertarla, pero aun así quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí.

Acaricio lentamente su frágil y delicado hombro, acomodó uno de aquellos mechones rubios de cabellos que caía sobre su rostro hacia atrás de su oreja.

Ella aun dormida acerco su mano hacia su rostro, Natsu contemplaba aquellas hermosas pestañas, su perfecta nariz, sus suaves labios.

Extrajo de su bolsillo aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la deposito suavemente sobre la mano de la rubia.

-Lucee. _Susurró_ Despierta hermosa. –Ordeno suavemente.

-¿Hmn? –La rubia dio un pequeño gesto de molestia aun con los ojos cerrados, a lo que Natsu sonrió.

-Vamos, que me tarde mucho en encontrar tu habitación. –Dijo él algo más demandante de atención.

-¿Natsu qué haces aquí? –Pregunto ella abriendo los ojos encontrandose con la mirada penetrante del peli rosa.

-Te traje un regalo. –Contesto sonriente.

Lucy observo aquella pequeña caja que yacía sobre su mano, lo observo incrédula unos minutos y volvió a dirigir su mirada en Natsu, este asintió con la cabeza sonriente, ella procedió a abrir lentamente la pequeña caja y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella hermosa pequeña llave dorada, lo tomo con cuidado y coloco alrededor del cuello.

-Gracias Natsu, no tenias que tomarte la molestia. –Dijo apenada y levemente sonrojada la rubia.

-Solo es una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que te quiero –Contesto acercándose hacia ella.

-Natsu. –Susurro para luego juntar sus labios, Después de varios intentos fallidos, Natsu por fin consiguió que la rubia le deje un lugar en su cama para pasar la noche juntos, pero bajo una sola condición. _**Solo dormirían.**_

Natsu acepto pesadamente esa terrible y maliciosa condición, aun en el fondo sabía que Lucy tenía razón, mañana debería estar concentrado y preparado tanto mental como físicamente y si lo hacían… pues sería un pésimo partido.

El sol comenzó a salir rápidamente, mucho más rápidamente para Natsu que quería que aquella noche junto a esa hermosa dama y su penetrante aroma a vainillas durara para siempre. Natsu despertó primero, observo delicadamente como la rubia ocultaba su hermoso y suave rostro entre sus pectorales bien formados, sentía la respiración apaciguada sinceramente hacia que se le erizara la piel, reposo su mejilla en el cabello dorado de su amada y esta se despertó.

-Lo siento… no quise despertarte. –Susurro el pelirosa

-Descuida, ¿dormiste bien? –Pregunto ella levantando la vista hacia él, Natsu asintió sonriente, luego de un cálido beso mañanero, Lucy fue a tomar un baño y Natsu decidió enviar aquellos documentos vía internet hacia el consejo.

Como orden del entrenador todos fueron a desayunar al mismo salón, hoy era un día muy importante, el primer partido de la temporada y era nada más y nada menos que contra uno de los candidatos a ser el campeón _ERA_, equipo que ya había realizado varias ofertas a Fairy Tail para el traspaso del jugador Natsu Dragneel.

Luego de un tormentoso desayuno esperaron pacientes la respuesta del consejo, aun tenían que habilitar a Natsu para que pudiera participar en el partido, aquella respuesta tardo 2 horas en llegar.

"_Comunicado de urgencia en respuesta a la petición de Natsu Dragneel_

_Nos alegra informarles que el correspondiente jugador perteneciente a Fairy Tail podrá realizar y llevar a cabo los juegos pertenecientes a la temporada nº 7 de la liga NFL._

_Sin embargo, deberá abonar una multa de 111,000,000 de Joyas, por no realizar correctamente los tramites de suspensión de representante."_

Erza leyó la carta en alto para que todos los presentes puedan escucharla, todos comenzaron a festejar y gritar de alegría, Lucy los veía algo confundida, era una multa inmensa, supuso que para Natsu eso no era un problema, se le veía realmente feliz de poder participar junto a sus compañeros en lo que más le gusta.

* * *

Todos los jugadores abordaron un autobús especial para dirigirse hacia el estadio, algunos iban durmiendo otros cantaban y Natsu junto con Gray iban haciéndole bromas a los dormidos.

El viaje no era demasiado largo, Lucy iba junto con su abuelo y el grupo de las porristas en un vehículo apartado, todos venían muy animados a excepción de Makarov que venía de brazos cruzados y mirada pensativa, Lucy mi miro extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo abuelo? –Pregunto confundida.

-Yo no soy tonto Lucy… se que Natsu estuvo en tu habitación anoche –Dijo secamente, Lucy lo observo sorprendida y asustada, luego se sintió avergonzada y desvió su mirada

-No debería darte explicaciones sabes, ya tengo 18 años –Contesto con la mirada perdida.

-Ya lo se… pero ¿se quieren? –Pregunto acercándose a Lucy.

-S-si. —Contesto más que sonrojada.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. –Dijo. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, Lucy estaba contenta de que su abuelo haya aceptado a Natsu, en realidad era muy importante para ella.

* * *

Pocos minutos después llegaron al estadio el cual estaba casi colmado de gente y eso que faltaban 2 horas para el encuentro, Makarov y su asistente/nieta Lucy esperaron pacientemente a que los jugadores se calzarán aquel atuendo que consistía en el casco reglamentario blanco con dos líneas rojas que lo recorrían verticalmente, la camiseta titular era negra con detalles rojos y grises y por último el pantalón que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas era de color negro con una delgadas líneas blancas en los laterales.

Y allí estaban algunos hacían ejercicios de precalentamiento y otros solo estaban sentados esperando a que llegara el entrenador que no tardo en aparecer.

-Tomen asiento. –Ordeno. –Solo haremos un cambio con respecto a la alineación inicial, Natsu tu estarás en la banca, serás remplazado por Jet.

Jet era un novato pero era realmente veloz, pero se veía algo nervioso. –Y-yo. Intento articular.

-Tranquilo Jet, es simple si llegas a la meta te dan 7 puntos y si anotas el tiro de penal es 1 punto. –Dijo Makarov, Jet asintió con confianza.

Natsu no intento entrometerse en las decisiones del viejo pero en el fondo realmente le molestaba.

-Perfecto, ¡ahora salgan al campo y demuestren lo que es Fairy Tail! –Grito alegremente Makarov

-¡SI! –Gritaron todos al unisonó.

Allí salieron lentamente animados y nerviosos, Gray dedico unas palabras de aliento hacia sus compañeros, y salieron bajo un gran recibimiento por parte de los fans, el equipo contrario ya estaba en cancha, habían caras conocidas de grandes jugadores como el de Warrem, el súper novato Loke y su jugador estrella Gajeel Redfox además de ser el rival directo de Natsu por la posición de "Mejor del Mundo"

* * *

El partido había comenzado ya hacia 10 minutos, el marcador iba 15 puntos sobre 14 a favor de _Fairy Tail_, habían tomado la delantera gracias a Gray y Laxus, en cambio _ERA _solo atacaba con Gajeel. Lucy y Makarov estaba haciendo estrategias sobre el partido, Natsu estaba apartado en las bancas observando detalladamente como las animadoras hacían semejantes acrobacias en el aire. Eran realmente buenas.

El árbitro señalo el final del primer tiempo, algunos jugadores estaba cansados.

-Jet, tienes que ser más rápido. –Ordeno Lucy

-y tu Gray solo encárgate de cubrir a Gajeel, deja que los otros anoten. –Gray asintió.

Luego de aquel pequeño descanso y aquellas indicaciones regresaron al campo para dar comienzo al segundo tiempo. _ERA _se disponía a atacar con todo, y así consiguió obtener la ventaja de 22 puntos sobre 15 de _Fairy Tail_.

Casi al final del segundo tiempo gracias a una magnífica jugada de Jellal terminaron empatando el juego, pero Gray fallo el tiro extra que le daría la ventaja de 1 punto. Quedando así 22 a 22.

El cansancio se notaba, ya estaba por comenzar el anteúltimo tiempo, Makarov se veía enfadado con algunos jugadores Elfman no estaba del todo concentrado, Jet estaba muy cansado y para colmo el capitán del equipo Gray falla el tiro extra.

-Jet… tú sales, entra Droy. –Ordeno enfadado. Jet asintió y fue hacia la banca.

-Elfman tu también descansa, entra Wakaba. –Volvió a ordenar.

La afición no estaba contenta con aquellos cambios pero en definitiva la decisión la tenía Makarov, Lucy observo por el rabillo del ojo a Natsu que estaba dormido en su banca. _"Que tipo…."_

Había comenzado el 3er tiempo y _Fairy Tail_ estaba en un aprieto ERA no dejaba de atacar, tal fue la desesperación que Gray pidió "_tiempo fuera" _(N/A: Descanso) hablo directamente con Makarov explicando la situación, Laxus estaba cansado y algo más lento de lo normal, Jellal el único jugador que estaba correctamente su habilidad no era suficiente, necesitaban Natsu en el equipo.

Makarov fue hacia Natsu, lo despertó de un golpe en la cabeza y lo arrastro hacia el campo.

-Muy bien mocoso, ¿querías jugar? –Natsu asintió. Demuestra que eres apto para ser parte de mi familia. –Natsu sonrió y entro en lugar de Bacchus que por alguna extraña razón estaba mareado.

Una vez con Natsu en el equipo, _Fairy Tail_ se dispuso a atacar, pero el árbitro señalo el final del tiempo el marcador iba 29 sobre 28 a favor de _ERA._

Todos excepto Natsu estaba cansados, Lucy vio de lejos que _ERA_ realizaba un cambio, entraba el mastodonte de Orga y la nueva adquisición del equipo Rogue.

El partido estaba por dar comienzo al último tiempo, los últimos 15 minutos de juego.

-Laxus… cúbreme de Orga –Ordeno Natsu y el rubio asintió.

-Gray tu encárgate de Gajeel, no dejes que se acerque a nuestra área. –El capitán asintió.

-Perfecto Rogue es mío –Susurro Natsu.

El juego había comenzado, Orga rápidamente fue a derribar a Natsu pero fue detenido por Laxus, Gray retrocedía con el balón en las manos Gajeel intentaba presionarlo, Natsu supero ampliamente a Rogue en velocidad y Gray le lanzo el balón con fuerza, a duras penas Natsu consiguió esos 7 puntos. La afición estaba en puras alegrías.

Gray se encargo de acertar aquel punto extra ahora iban 36 sobre 29 a favor de Fairy Tail.

La afición coreaba el nombre de Fairy Tail, ahora con Natsu en campo parecían tener más confianza, pero el partido aun no terminaba y Laxus callo rendido pidiendo el cambio, realmente estaba exhausto, en su lugar entro Elfman otro buen defensor, aunque no tenía una buena participación sería bueno para proteger a Natsu.

_ERA_ no desperdicio su tiempo, realizó una variante e ingreso al campo un jugador con muy mala fama, Jura era el veterano que le gustaba lesionar a todo aquel que se acerque a su área.

Perfecto ahora no solo tenía que encargarse de Orga sino también cuidarse de Jura y para colmo tenía un constante duelo con Rogue, intentaban acercarse rápidamente hacia el área rival, pero Jura lo derribaba sin piedad alguna, Gray estaba agotado y sus pases no eran tan buenos además tenía la difícil tarea de detener a Gajeel que parecía no estar agotado en lo más mínimo.

Desafortunadamente _ERA_ había conseguido empatar el encuentro gracias a Orga y los últimos 5 minutos de juego estaban comenzando.

**Natsu POV**

Gray había dado la orden de ataque y eso hicimos, pero no lo conseguíamos con claridad, realmente teníamos a muchos compañeros cansados, y para nuestras desgracia Gajeel estaba como si recién comenzara el partido, no se veía cansado en lo absoluto sumándole a eso que Orga evadía fácilmente a Elfman y así conseguía constantemente derribarme dejándome sin opciones de juego, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que finalizara el encuentro, Decidí cambiar posiciones con Gray, sabía que él era más lento para esa posición pero yo estaba confiado en que podía realizar una jugada individual.

Allí tome el balón que me lanzaron, corrí desesperadamente esquivando a los rivales, Gajeel apareció entre muchos estábamos cara a cara, intente esquivarlo pero no lo permitió ahora estaba en un aprieto no sabía qué hacer alce la vista en busca de uno de mis compañeros y allí lo encontré… Jellal ese tipo estaba marcándome el pase, tenía que lanzarlo con mucha fuerza, me tome unos segundos y lo lancé lo más lejos que pude, lo último que vi fue aquel balón alejándose de mi mano, sentí gran presión en el cuerpo, efectivamente Jura me había derribado sin piedad, pero ahora era diferente no escuchaba nada y para colmo mi ojos estaba siendo tapados por el cuerpo de Jura.

¿Ganamos? ¿Perdimos?

Me levante confundido y muy aturdido por el golpe directo que acaba de recibir, tenía la vista nublada, escuchaba a la multitud que gritaba eufóricamente, luego de eso el aviso del árbitro que marcaba el final del encuentro, me quite el casco todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, quite el sudor de mi frente y alcé la vista allí venían mis compañeros corriendo hacia mí, reconocí a Gray y a Laxus luego estábamos todos juntos celebrando.

Habíamos conseguido la victoria

Jellal se había ganado el trofeo de mejor jugador del partido y sinceramente lo tenía bien merecido, corrí directamente hacia el banco de jugadores tome al entrenador y lo arroje hacia mis compañeros, estos lo alzaban en la gloria, luego voltee a Lucy que estaba con una libreta en la mano, se la quite y la abrace –Ganamos. –Susurre a su oído, la vi asentir con la cabeza y luego la bese, sentí sus caricias en mi rostro, sonreímos, la tome de la mano y nos marchamos hacia los vestuarios donde la fiesta por la victoria continuaría.

* * *

_Aun lo recuerdo todo…_

El día que nos casamos fue tres años después de ese partido, Natsu tenía 21 años de edad y yo recién cumplía mis 20, allí estábamos en esa gran boda donde la mayoría de los invitados eran jugadores ruidosos y amigos _raros _como los llamaba Natsu. Había entrado al altar acompañada de mi abuelo Makarov que lucía realmente tierno llorando.

Alcé mi vista hacia el frente y podía notar como todas las miradas se posaban sobre mí, realmente me sentía una princesa, llegamos hacia Natsu que vestía un elegante y fino traje negro acompañado de su bufanda, lo observe directamente hacia los ojos y mi dedico una enorme sonrisa, alzo mi velo y lo deposito cuidadosamente detrás de mi cabeza, nos tomamos de las manos y nos mirábamos fijamente.

_-¿Natsu Dragneel viene usted aquí para contraer matrimonio ante Dios por decisión propia?_ –Pregunto el sacerdote.

-Sí.

_-¿Lucy Heartfilia viene usted aquí para contraer matrimonio ante Dios por decisión propia?_

-Sí.

_-El señor bendice estos anillos que van a entregarse el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad._

-_Ahora si… Natsu Dragneel, ¿acepta a Lucy Heartfilia, como esposa y compañera de vida, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_

-Si… acepto.

Lucy heartfilia _¿acepta a Natsu Dragneel, como esposo y compañero de vida, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?_

-Si… acepto.

Natsu tomo mi mano derecha y suavemente deslizo el anillo en mi dedo.

-Te amo. –Susurró

Luego tome la mano de Natsu y deslicé el anillo en su dedo.

-Yo también. –Ambos sonreímos infantilmente.

_-El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que se ha manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre._

Ambos nos besamos suave y tiernamente, y nuestros amigos y familiares celebraron nuestra unión, nos marchamos en el auto de Natsu para pasar nuestra primera Luna de Miel.

* * *

_Entonces hoy… 5 años después._

Levanto mí vista hacia la venta, deslizo suavemente aquella cortina semitransparente de color rosa y allí los veo, sentados sobre el césped en una pequeña colina, riendo a carcajadas alrededor de una pequeña mesita de té blanca con decorados amarillos, ambos bebiendo té imaginario.

Vuelvo a bajar la vista hacia mi anillo de compromiso y sonrió.

"_Este es un buen final para mi novela"_

Volví a alzar mi vista hacia ustedes, mis dos razones de vida, ahora Natsu estaba golpeando a un pequeño oso de peluche y Nashi estaba riendo con un pequeño sonrojo, lo que siempre desee estaba aquí… en mi hermosa familia.

_FIN_

* * *

**Bueno ¡HOLA A TODOS! Me disculpo por tardar demasiado en publicar el ultimo capitulo de verdad lo siento. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron esta pequeña historia, espero que le guste mucho el final.**

**Mi idea era que tengan solo a un hijo varón, pero no sabía que nombre darle así que la gran Nashi apareció :D y me pase todo el capitulo vomitando arcoíris!**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todos. Saludos!**


End file.
